Sharing is Caring
by DragonCrazy
Summary: James chasing Lily, in Lily's POV. All seven years. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Maruaders, Lily, or Alice and any other familiar person. (Reading Chasing Lily would help!)
1. Year 1

**A/N: Just an idea. Lily's POV.**

* * *

"Hey Evans!"

I turned around and gritted my teeth. It was Potter. Obviously.

Potter ran up to me, a trademark-to-toerags-smile on his face. His stupid hair was rumpled up like he just got out of bed.

Apparently, that style was supposed to look like he just got down from a broomstick.

Idiot.

"Evans!" greeted Imbecile Potter. "Wanna go out with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, you idiot, we are eleven. We can't 'go out.' Second of all, I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid."

Potter just gave me a stupid grin. "Why Lily, haven't you heard of this kindergarten motto?"

I groaned. "What, Potter?"

Potter, still grinning, said,"Sharing is caring, my precious Lily-flower."

I flared up in my defense. "First of all, I am not your flower. Second, what does that even have to do with this?"

Potter just grinned."Why, Lily-flower, I would like you to share yourself with me. You're being selfish, you know," chided Mr. Fat-Head.

I glared at him. "Because I'm nice, Potter, I'll give you ten seconds. If you aren't gone by then..."

Potter looked at me hopefully."You'll kiss me?"

"Five seconds now. And no, I'll hex you to oblivion. And people say that it's _very_ painful."

Potter scampered off with a terrified expression. I was a know hex-happy person. And my hexes were very good.

Alice, my best friend, laughed. "Nice one, Lils. Though, I think Potter is sort of cute, going after you like this. Any other girl would love having him trailing after them. I mean he's handsome, and-"

I glared at her as well. "You have no idea how lucky you are."


	2. Year 2

**A/N: A nice, long chapter for you all! Cheers!**

* * *

_"So you swish your wand to perform Silencio, right?" asked Remus._

_ I smiled at him. "Not quite. You jab your wand, not swish."_

_ Remus smiled back. "Alright, thanks Lily."_

_ "Anytime, Remus." Remus was and is the least annoying of the 'Marauders', as they called themselves. He was nice, actually took his studies seriously, and best of all, didn't approve of breaking rules, as Potter and Black seemed too fond of doing. Pettigrew was alright, he wasn't too boisterous, though he did cheer Potter and Black on and helped them as well._

_ "You know, Remus, I haven't gotten a word from Potter all day. What is he planning?"_

_ Remus paled. "It's today? Let's hope the library will save us from those fools," muttered Remus._

_ "What's today?" I asked._

_ Before Remus could say anything, a bang shook the library. I scowled. This had Potter's pudgy fingerprints all over it._

_ Madam Pince, guardian of the Hogwarts Sacred Library, screamed in fury. _

_ "SMOKE! FIRE! MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!" screeched Pince._

_ Remus and I winced at her volume. She was right next to us after all._

_ Pince practically rocketed towards the smoke, and left us alone. "Last line of defense destroyed," growled Remus. "Run before James and Sirius come, Lily!"_

_ I was already halfway out the library when he finished the sentence. Unfortunately, I was too late._

_ Two monstrous, ugly shadows cackled with glee at the entrance._

_ "Why, my precious Lily-flower, what are you doing in this dangerous place?" cackled James._

_ Sirius laughed like a maniac, then Fiendfyre leaped up from his wand, and started destroying the library._

* * *

Potter and Black leaped up from their chairs.

"Lily, you liar! We never used Fiendfyre!" yelled Black. I just smiled mischievously.

"Professor Dumbledore, here's what really happened," begged Potter.

* * *

_ "Sirius and I were sitting in the common room by the blazing fire. We were playing a very mature game of chess-' _Remus, Professor McGonagall and I snorted at this'_-when the most perfect but terrified scream in the world alerted us mature men-'_I snorted and glared at them, I could see where this was going_'-to action. We rushed towards the area of the beautiful sound. It was the dreaded and treacherous library. I could practically smell the danger. But, ignoring the danger, we went inside without hesitation. _

_ When we got to the owner of the voice, the most horrifying scene unfolded in front of me. My former best friend, Remus'-_"_Former_?" yelped Remus'-_was laughing in evil glee, with my love, Lily at wand-point._

_ "'James," greeted Remus coolly. "'I see you have taken the bait."_

_ I glared at the traitor. "'Anything that involves my damsel, Lily, can be no bait."_

_ Lily sighed in awe-' _I sputtered in fury'_-at me. "'My dear James! I have just realized how handsome, kind, and brave you are! When this monster is defeated, let us go to Hogsmeade together."_

_ I flashed a loving smile at her. "'Very well, my love."_

_ Remus glared at our exchange in jealousy. "'She is MINE, you weakling!" shouted Remus._

_ I glared back."'Never will you take an unwilling damsel in distress again!"_

_ With that, we dueled fiercely. Someone (probably Remus) set some of the books on fire. Pince sped towards us, took one look at the books, and alerted you, Headmaster. But before you got here, Lupin _Confunded_ Lily.'_

* * *

"And Sirius just disappeared, did he?" asked Remus dryly. "And, we're going to have a talk about this later."

James paled.

I still seethed in fury. Damsel in distress, my hair!

"Hmm... I see, Mr. Potter. Now, Mr. Black's side of the tale," commanded Professor Dumbledore in amusement.

* * *

'_Well, Professor, James and I were playing a game, but not chess. We played Gobstones. So, anyways, James suddenly stood up, and the game squirted slime all over him. I, being a mature sportsman-'_Everyone except for Black and Professor Dumbledore snorted at this.'_-let it pass without comment. So, anyways, James stood up and asked,"'Where's Remus and Lily?"_

_ "'In the... L-I-B-R-A-R-Y," I replied._

_ James' eyes widened. "'WHAT?" he yelped. "Plan Flower, Sirius!"_

_ So we went to the library and did Plan Flower, and almost got Evans, but you and Pince came and ruined everything.'_

* * *

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I see. Well, court dismissed!" said the Headmaster cheerfully.

Pince and McGonagall just stared at him in shock.

Remus, Potter, and Black glared each other, and walked out the door. I grimaced and hurried out with them.

Once outside, Potter turned and looked at me. "Go out with me, Evans?"

Later in detention, Professor McGonagall said she had never seen such appalling behavior.

Well, there's a first time for everything.


	3. Year 3

Alice and I were chatting about... stuff, and lying on the soft grass, looking at the clouds, when Remus came up to me.

"Hey Lily," said Remus, trying and failing to be casual and off-hand. I could see Potter looking at me hopefully. I immediately guessed what was happening. Potter was exploiting my friendship with Remus.

It was going to be cruel, but worth it to see Potter's face. Time to play with Remus' conscience.

I turned and gave him a friendly, kind, and innocent smile, all carefully added on. My parents said I was a great actress. Time to find out.

"Hi, Remus!" I said cheerfully, as if I had a perfect day today.

Remus paled and gulped. It was working.

He muttered a quick shield charm and said,"Would you like to go out with Ja-' I beamed at him innocently'-I mean me?" Wow. I needed to practice my charmingness more often.

I grinned mischieviously. "Sure, why not?" I said sweetly.

Remus looked horrified. "A-a-all right, Lily, th-th-thanks," he choked out. He ran back to the beech tree.

I watched carefully. "_Sonurus," _I muttered.

"What did she say?" asked Potter. Students stopped what they were doing, some grinning in anticipation. Our fights were legendary and popular. And widely regarded as good entertainment. Idiots.

Remus tried and failed to smile. "I'm going on a date with Lily next week."

Potter looked at him in shock, then swelled up like a bullfrog. Black and Pettigrew stared at Remus.

"Rest in peace, Remus," mumbled Pettigrew (though, because of my spell, everyone could hear him).

"Why, Lupin, why?" wailed Black.

"LUPIN!" screamed Potter.

Remus look terrified. He yelped and ran towards the castle.

"STUPEFY! TARANTALLENGRA!" bellowed Potter.

Remus got inside the castle in record time, avoiding the spells Potter sent at him.

* * *

Our date at Hogsmeade was not pleasant at all. Fortunately, I am happy to say that Potter spent the weekend at the Hospital Wing.


End file.
